Voltage regulator circuits regulate the output voltage at an output port, where the value to which the output voltage is regulated depends upon a feedback path and a reference voltage. Many voltage regulators utilize a pass transistor to source current to a load, where the pass transistor is controlled by way of feedback to regulate the output voltage provided to a load. In some applications, a voltage regulator circuit is part of a system in which other devices, loads, or circuits may at times inject current into the output port of the voltage regulator circuit, thereby raising the output voltage above the desired value.